Los Pelitos de Francia
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Estados Unidos tenía una duda existencial. No podría dormir si no le era respondida. ¿Por qué los seres humanos prefieren acariciar a un animal que a otra persona?


¡Hola, Hola! ¡Llegué con otro One Shot bastante... extraño! Cosas como estas salen a las 10 de la noche, después de una extraña charla con una amiga sobre un perro y un chico... ¡Espero que les guste! Y no busco ofender a nadie con esto~

Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya, hago esto sin fines de lucro, pero si me quieren pagar no me ofendo...

* * *

**Los Pelitos de Francia**

Estados Unidos de América no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Hacía más de una hora había comenzado a rodar en la cama, dándole vueltas a una pregunta mental una y otra vez...

¿Por qué los perros causan más ternura que las personas? Al igual que los gatos, los hámsters, los conejos y cualquier otro animal. ¿Por qué los hombres (o mujeres) no causaban tantas ganas de acariciarlos como los animales?

Si uno tuviese un cachorrito a un lado de un bebé, ¿no sentiría más ganas de acariciar al animalito que al humano? ¿Por qué?

Primero pensó que porque los animales entregaban amor involuntario al contrario de las personas, por lo que ese amor involuntario acababa siendo recíproco, pero no en todos los casos era así... Él no sentía ganas de acariciar a Liechtenstein por ejemplo, como sí sentía ganas de acariciar a Gilbird, que casi siempre que se le acercaba picaba su cabeza.

Luego pensó en la inocencia. A veces la inocencia causaba ganas inexplicables de abrazar y acariciar a alguien, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Él muchas veces había abrazado y acariciado a Canadá, su dulce, tierno e inocente gemelo, pero acariciar a Kumajiro, su oso polar, era mucho más genial. El animalito era por lejos la cosita más adorable que Estados Unidos había visto en casa de su hermanito, aunque siempre intentase morderlo. No entendía por qué no le caía bien.

No tenía muchas más razones en las cuales pensar, y eso lo desesperaba porque él _debía_ saber la razón de aquella "debilidad" que tenían las personas para con los animales, y debía saberlo rápido, mañana se iba a realizar una Conferencia Mundial, y lo último que necesitaba era desvelarse.

Fue entonces, cuando hundió su rostro en la almohada y apretujó la misma entre sus manos, que la respuesta bajó hacia él como revelación divina.

¿Qué tenían en común los perros, los gatos, los hamsters, los conejos, las aves y los osos? ¿Por qué las personas querían abrazarlos a ellos y no a los peces, o a un elefante?

Los pelos. O las plumas en el caso de las aves.

¡Era tan obvio que se sintió un idiota! ¡¿Quién no siente la necesidad de acariciar a un perrito para sentir la textura de su pelaje?! ¡¿Quién no siente la necesidad de acariciar la cola de un gato para sentir esos pelitos deslizándose por tu mano?!

Y también esa debería ser la razón por la cuál las personas no sentían la necesidad de abrazar o acariciar a otras personas. No eran peluditos y suaves. O al menos él no conocía a...

Oh, no. Esperen, si lo conocía. Francia.

Bueno, pero jamás sintió ganas de...

Ah, no, tampoco. Si quiso abrazarlo y acariciarlo de pequeño, cuando iba de visita a su casa para ver a Canadá, cuando ambos eran colonias inglesas...

Aunque jamás había conseguido hacerlo, Inglaterra nunca se lo habría permitido. Y a él le daba algo de vergüenza decirle "¿Puedo acariciarte?" frente al inglés. Lo hubiese castigado por años de haberlo hecho...

Pero ahora sentía la necesidad de saberlo. Y cuando creyó que por fin podría dormir, nuevamente llegó el insomnio. ¿Cómo sería acariciar a Francia? ¿Se sentiría mejor que acariciar a un animalito peludo? ¿sería igual de suave? ...¿Ronronearía tal vez?

No podía aguantar más. Tenía que saberlo. Podría tomar un vuelo a Francia y...

No. No, no podía tomar su jet privado para ir a Francia, Obama seguramente se molestaría...

Pero ¡No aguantaba la curiosidad! Tenía que saberlo, aunque sea debía preguntarle a alguien, pero ¿quién podría saber cómo se siente acariciar a Francia?

Tenía que ser alguien que haya pasado tiempo con él, alguien que lo haya tocado, algún amigo que tuviesen en común de ser posible, pero ¿quién?

No tardó más de dos minutos en llamar a su ex-tutor. Aclarar una duda y molestar a Inglaterra al mismo tiempo, perfecto.

–_Nhhm... Hello? -_murmuró una voz adormilada del otro lado de la línea.

–¡Iggy! ¡Necesito que me respondas una duda existencial! -gritó, poniéndose de pie en la cama y comenzando a caminar alrededor de toda la habitación-. ¡Es de vital importancia!

–_América... son las... 7 de la mañana, ¿qué demonios quieres, git? _-preguntó con voz ronca, a punto de volver a dormirse.

–¡Necesito que me digas cómo se siente acariciar a Francia!

–_Well, al principio es suav... _-hubo un momento de silencio. Estados Unidos pensó que tal vez el mayor se habría dormido de repente (desde su punto de vista, los ancianos no aguantaban despiertos demasiado tiempo), pero unos segundos después, Inglaterra volvió a hablar-. _¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS TE HACE PENSAR QUE YO SÉ CÓMO ES ABRAZAR A ESE WINE BASTARD?! -_el menor debió alejar un poco el celular de su oído para preservar su tímpano- _¡¿Y POR QUÉ BLOODY HELL QUIERES SABER QUÉ SE SIENTE?! _

–Bueno, como ustedes dos están tanto tiempo juntos... y se conocen de pequeños... -comenzó a explicarse, balanceándose en sus piernas-. Yo... creí que tal vez lo sabrías...

–_P-Pues, I don't know! ¡Jamás lo sabré, porque jamás lo abracé, o lo acaricié o lo toqué! ¡Y no vuelvas a llamarme a estas horas, you bloody bastard! _-la llamada se cortó tan rápido como Inglaterra dejó de gritar. La superpotencia mundial miró su teléfono con asombro. Sacar de quicio a Inglaterra era tan sencillo cuando se nombraba a Francia... Se encogió de hombros, aún podía llamar a su segunda opción...

Canadá había sido colonia francesa, así que obviamente tuvo que haberlo abrazado en algún momento de su vida. ¡Y había visto a Francia abrazar a su hermano muchas veces! ¡Ahí tendría que haber sentido algo! Si, Canadá era la mejor persona a la que podría preguntar. Él definitivamente le respondería...

-_¿A-Abrazar a France? _-preguntó con su voz suave y adormecida. Estados Unidos casi pudo verlo tallandose un ojo con pereza.- _¿Por qué quieres saberlo, hermano?_

–Porque si no, no seré capaz de dormir -contestó rápido, mordiendo su labio inferior y volviendo a moverse de un lado a otro. Quería llegar al grano y así poder descansar un poco... Aunque estaba tan exaltado que dudaba que eso ocurriese pronto.

–_Bueno... Es... De-depende... Algunos abrazos son... son muy efusivos.. _-hablaba lento y bajo, como era normal en él, pero el mayor no se perdió ninguna palabra-. _Otras veces son muy dulces..._

–¿Y cómo se siente? Físicamente hablando...

–_...¿Física...mente? Brother, ¿por qué preguntas esto?_

–¡Necesito saberlo! -rezongó. La verdad era que ya había olvidado la razón inicial de la curiosidad.

–_Es... lindo _-dudó un poco-._ No sé qué quieres que responda... -_el estadounidense suspiró.

–Ahh... no te preocupes, gracias de todos modos, Canadá... -antes de que el más pequeño se despidiese, el rubio ya había colgado, arrojándose a la cama y abrazando su almohada, mirando hacia el techo con aire ausente...

No podía esperar a que sea mañana para poder tocar a Francia.

**…**

Llegó a la sala de conferencias en busca de Francia, lo suficientemente emocionado como para ser el primero allí. No había nadie, ni siquiera Inglaterra. Tampoco estaba Alemania, que se suponía sería quien lideraría la junta.

Tomó asiento, golpeando el suelo con su zapato, con sus manos juntas sobre la mesa y sin despegar su vista de la puerta de entrada. Pasados 15 minutos se asomó por ella, buscando la melena rubia y bien cuidada, encontrándose rápidamente con la mirada sonrojada y cargada de odio de un inglés, que lo empujó sin suavidad para poder entrar, pero él no se mosqueó, siguió pendiente a quienes comenzaban a llegar, volviendo a sentarse después de 30 minutos esperando.

Alemania apareció acompañado de ambos Italia y Prusia, luego Canadá, Japón, China, el commie, Turquía, Grecia...

Pero ni rastros del francés hasta casi 45 minutos después, cuando lo vio aparecer por la entrada acompañado de España.

Volvió a pararse de su asiento, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Su plan era correr y abrazarlo, por más extraño que eso se viese, ¡iba a cumplir su objetivo sin importar las consecuencias!

Fue hacia él, con la mirada de Inglaterra y Canadá sobre su espalda (con el pasar del tiempo aprendió a identificar sus miradas sin verlos), y estuvo a punto de abrazarlo hasta que sus ojos azules chocaron con los suyos e inmediatamente se cohibió, ¿cómo reaccionaría Francia ante una caricia tan repentina? ¿se molestaría? ¿se ofendería?

–Hey, _France! _-acabó por saludarlo, sonriente. Sonrisa que el mayor respondió, mientras España se dirigía hacia donde Romano estaba.

–_Petit, _¿ocurre algo? -preguntó, ladeando un poco la cabeza.

–_Yes_! Necesito un favor, -sintió que se sonrojaba un poco, pero lo pasó por algo. Era imposible que un héroe estuviese sonrojándose- ¿podría...

–¡Ustedes dos, vengan aquí! -ordenó la voz de Alemania, siempre recta y estricta-. ¡Tendríamos que haber comenzado la reunión hace más de 30 minutos!

Estados Unidos se volteó a ver al alemán, entre sorprendido y encaprichado. Sus ojos pedían "¡_Deeeejame abraazaaaarloo!", _pero su boca no dijo nada. Volvió a voltearse hacia Francia, que rodaba los ojos.

–_Dieu_, _Allemagne, _si sigues frunciendo el ceño de esa forma te saldrán arrugas... -le dijo, avanzando hacia su lugar con elegancia, siendo seguido por el americano, que cada vez se sentía más ansioso.

Durante la reunión, había decidido sentarse a su lado, con el fin de no perderlo de vista a la hora de la salida, pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas. Debía detener sus manos para no acariciar involuntariamente el brazo del francés, buscando tocar sus pelos debajo de la manga de su saco, porque, ¡era tan tentador! También buscaba no acariciar su barba, ni su cabello, ¡quería frotar su cara contra la de él para saber qué se sentía!, pero no podía, porque eso era una conferencia mundial, trataban temas serios (aunque nunca supo de qué trató esa Conferencia, no prestó ni un mínimo de atención).

Pero por fin Alemania había dado la junta por finalizada. No supo si al final habían acordado o no algo, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar.

Como por ejemplo, no permitir que Francia se le escape...

–_France, wait!_ -gritó, tomándolo de la muñeca, y su corazón latió con algo de fuerza. Comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

–_Ma petit, _¿qué pasa?

–_I... I... I want... _-carraspeó, soltando la muñeca francesa, llevándose la mano detrás de la cabeza.

–_Oui? _-lo incitó a continuar. Estados Unidos tragó saliva y respiró hondo. Los héroes no se ponían nerviosos, ellos eran valientes. Puso su mejor cara de valentía.

–Yo... quiero saber cómo es abrazarte -cortante y conciso. Tanto que sorprendió a Francia por más de medio minuto. Hasta que una sonrisa extraña se extendió por su rostro.

–Claro, _Ameriqué_, ven a los brazos de l_e grand frere... _-abrió los brazos, dispuesto a recibir a la nación más joven entre ellos. Estados Unidos sintió un peso menos sobre él, y una total victoria.

Entonces lo abrazó. Apoyando su mejilla contra la de Francia lo más que podía, sintiendo cosquillas a causa de la barba, y los cabellos rubios que acariciaban su nariz. El cabello de Francia olía lindo...

Pero, mientras sentía la suavidad del saco, U.S.A notó algo... La ropa no le permitía tocar _los pelitos_. Era lindo abrazar a Francia, cómodo, suave, tierno... Pero no alcanzaba para cumplir su investigación...

Se separó, sonriendo con algo de pena.

–¿Y qué tal?

–Bueno... Estuvo bien, pero... yo quería... quería ver qué se sentía tocar a alguien peludito, y la persona más peludita que conozco eres tú... También está Cuba, pero él no me hubiese dejado abrazarlo... -comenzó a explicar, sonrojándose. Se sentía un poco avergonzado. Y como para no estarlo...- Aunque con la ropa no puedo sentir mucho tus pelitos, pero aún así... -se calló durante un segundo, acercando su mano derecha a la mandíbula del mayor, acariciando la barba otra vez-. Es genial...

–Oooh... Querías... ¿tocar mis pelitos? -tomó con delicadeza la mano del americano, sonriendo lascivamente a la vez que levantaba una ceja-. Puedo dejar que toques mis pelitos si quieres.

–Waaah, ¿en serio? -la mirada del estadounidense se iluminó-. _France_, ¡eres genial! ¿de verdad puedo?

–Honhonhon, claro que si, _mon amour -_ronroneó, justo como el menor pensó que lo haría de ser acariciado detrás de la oreja-. Tengo pelitos en zonas _exclusivas_...pero debemos ir a una habitación a solas si quieres tocarlo...

–¡Genial! ¡Vamos! -y el pobre e inocente Estados Unidos de América tomó con alegría el brazo de un francés de sonrisa pervertida. Al menos iba a descubrir si "acariciar los pelitos de Francia" era mejor que acariciar a un animal... Hasta ahora, abrazarlo era mejor que abrazar a un cachorro...

* * *

...Fin! Creo que amo el FrUs... ¿Reviews? :D


End file.
